Brotherly Love: Something You can Always Count On
by soupus
Summary: Brothers are there for each other no matter what and this case is no exception. Whether it be a football game, live performance or in this case, a break up.


**Brothers are there for each other no matter what and this case is no exception. Whether it be a football game, live performance or in this case, a break up.**

* * *

Nate walked downstairs and jumped onto the couch, sitting next to Jason.

"What are you watching?" he asked.

"Across the Universe," Jason said in a monotone voice.

"Why are you talking like that?"

"No reason."

"Yeah right. There's something up isn't there?"

"It's Shane. He walked into that bathroom an hour ago and he hasn't come out," Jason said, gesturing to the bathroom door.

"Have you tried to talk to him?"

"Yeah but all he does is tell me to leave him alone."

"I'll try then."

"Natey I really don't think you're going to get anywhere," Jason said as Nate headed to the door.

"It never killed anyone to try."

"Well I'll be upstairs. Head on up there if you get anywhere."

"All right man."

Jason ruffled his younger brothers' hair before heading up.

Nate knocked on the bathroom door and cleared his throat before speaking.

"Shane are you all right in there?"

"_Leave me alone_," Shane said angrily.

"That's not what I asked. Are you ok?" Nate asked again.

"_I said leave me alone!"_

"Ok Shane I saw you this morning and you were chirpy and smiling. Come out of this bathroom right now and tell me what happened!"

* * *

"_Ok Shane I saw you this morning and you were chirpy and smiling. Come out of this bathroom right now and tell me what happened!"_

Shane wasn't used to hearing Nate raise his voice. When Nate spoke his words flowed out smoothly and were somewhat calming. The yelling definitely snapped him out of his funk.

He pulled himself up from the bathroom floor and opened the door.

* * *

The beautiful brunette boy walked out of the bathroom, tears in his eyes.

"Whoa whoa whoa, why are you crying?" Nate asked.

"It's nothing," Shane quickly answered, wiping away the stray tears falling from his eyes.

He tried to brush past Nate but was unsuccessful.

"Shane you may be a crier..." Shane glared at Nate. "But you don't just cry for any reason. Tell me what has you feeling like this."

"Nate I told you it's nothing. You asked me to come out of the bathroom and I did."

Nate held Shane's gaze for a minute and read his eyes. Suddenly his face went soft and he let out a soft sigh.

"She broke up with you didn't she?"

Shane tightened his jaw, holding back a new set of tears. He shook his head and started up the stairs.

"Shane! Shane man talk to me!"

"Seriously you're going to go there? I mean, really?" Shane asked with Nate on his heels.

"Hey I just want to know. You're my brother and I care about you. I don't like seeing you like this."

"It's just... Well I'm not sure it's something I want to openly talk about."

"Shane you're going to have to sometime. Keeping things inside only makes them make you feel worse. You'll think about it constantly, cry, beat yourself up, ask why? And guess what?" Shane locked eyes with him. "In the end nothing will be resolved." Nate put a reassuring hand on his brothers' shoulder. "Just talk to me."

They were already upstairs and Jason, hearing Nate, walked out of his room.

"You got him out!" he yelled excitedly but his smile faded once he noticed Shane's condition.

"You ok man?" he asked, already at his brothers' side.

"She broke..." Shane stuttered.

Jason looked at Nate and shook his head.

"No. She couldn't have," he said.

"She did," Nate answered while Shane's back slid against the wall until he was sitting on the floor. He dug his face into his hands and his body started to shake as the tears once again flowed.

"_She sent me a text message_," Shane said, his words slightly fumbled because he still has his face resting in his hands. "_She said our relationship wasn't going anywhere and she couldn't stand the fact that I had made a promise. And then she..."_ he choked up and lifted his head up. Once the fit of coughs ended he finished. "She said that she had been sleeping with some other guy and that she'd been doing it for a couple of months now."

"Oh Shaney," Jason said.

"Don't call me that! She used to call me that."

Jason looked at Nate and the two sat down next to Shane.

"It just makes me feel like I'm not worth anything. I really thought we were going somewhere. I loved her and she just ended it with a stupid text." he pulled his phone out of his pocket. "A text message," he said before launching his phone across the hall. "Everyone thinks I'm this major ladies man and the truth is I'm just a loser that can't hold on to a girl."

"Shane don't say that. Anybody that would hurt you like she did is simply not worth your time. You are a great guy and an amazing brother and you need to know that."

"It just hurts."

"It's always going to sting little brother but you're always going to have us here for you. We have your back and we love you no matter what. If you need to vent and cry to us then do it because we are going to listen and be there for you forever," Jason said.

"Thanks guys. It's nice to know I can count on you for anything."

"That you can."

Shane smiled.

"You really know how to make me feel better." he looked at Nate. "Thanks for getting me out of that bathroom. I know how much you don't like yelling."

"Yeah it definitely strained me but for you I'd do anything," Nate said, nudging Shane's arm with his elbow.

"No more crying right?" Jason asked.

"Well there might be a tear here and there..."

"Then you'll have a shoulder to lean on here or there," Nate said with a smile.

Footsteps were heard coming up the stairs and Scott and Jane walked into the hall.

"Well look at that Scott. I haven't seen them sitting in the hall like this since they were kids," Jane said.

"Everything all right boys?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, everything is great," Shane said, smiling happily.

"All right well come on downstairs, we have dinner ready."

"All right."

The three boys stood and Shane turned to Nate, hugging him before hugging Jason.

"BAM!" Conner yelled, jumping in front of them.

"Hey! It's Conner!" Jason yelled, picking up the youngest Gray brother.

Shane began tickling the seven year old as they neared the stairs.

"_Boys!"_ Scott called up.

"Coming!" Nate yelled.

Jason brought Conner down to a normal carrying position and kissed his youngest brothers cheek before putting him down.

"Love you Conner," Shane called after him.

"Love you too!"

"Come on, I'm starving," Jason said.

He put his hands on his brother shoulder and they walked down together.


End file.
